Accidental Helper
by Dakatmew
Summary: What if the Dragonborn of Skyrim legend was accidentally sent to Earth-16, and helped the Reach and the Light instead of the young heroes? Follow her journey through the whirls of a world that is quite different from her own.
1. Arrival

I yell "Feim!" as soon as I realize I'm falling.

Going ethereal, I slam into the ground of an unfamiliar landscape.

I groan, and get up. That really shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, I was ethereal when I slammed into the ground.

"You've got five seconds to explain what you're doing in here." said a young voice, about five feet away from me.

"Dick, I don't think that it's really intentional of her to be in here. She literally just appeared here."

"So? That still doesn't mean that she isn't an agent of the Light."

I can practically hear the eye-roll. "Listen to Conner. It sounds like you're just being paranoid."

"Whoa, girl. Here, have some water." A green hand helps me stand up.

"Wha-what is going on? Where am I? Who are you people? How did I get here?" I start to say, and almost start panicking.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'd like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." a man in a dark suit with a blue bird on the chest says.

"No, I want you to answer my questions first."

"You can trust Nightwing, he's a good guy." says the green girl beside me that helped me up.

"Get away from me." I say, backing away from all of them.

"We're just trying to help you, if you'd just-"

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" I Shout at the people, and bring out my magic spells always equipped.

Having ten people with powers attacking you, highly trained, is not easy to defeat. However, I am the Dragonborn for a reason.

Soon enough, they were stacked at my feet, except for one man, who I left awake with a paralyze spell. He is intriguing.

The spell wears off, and he's up in a moment. I know the timing of the spell, however, and use my Seduction on him in the first place.

He stands still, obeying my command. "Take off your armor."

It cedes back into himself, revealing a rather handsome young boy.

I smile, and lift my mask a bit to feed. I cock his head to one side, and latch onto him, drawing out some of his sweet, warm blood.

I detach, feeling my features change again, and tell him to follow me, re-equip his armor, and get me out of here.

It's so good to have a thrall again.

He informs me that there is a way out of the caves by using Zeta technology. Under my complete control, he is subject to my every whim and responds accordingly. I don't even need to voice my thoughts.

We transport away, and to a place that is 'untraceable', according to him. His name is Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes really.

I wander around for a bit, happening across a forest, and rushing inside.

However, a voice halts me in the middle of it.

"Well well well, a little wanderer, are you?" asked a whiny voice, snide and like a little child's. "I watched you take down the entire cave. That was nice work. A bit sloppy, as you didn't kill any of them, but just appearing in an unfamiliar place has got to be inconvenient, I'd imagine. As a Lord of Chaos, I don't have that option. Yes, Teekl? Oh, all right, on to the business at hand."

A boy, with black hair in two demon's horns above his head, emerges from the trees.

"Klarion the Witch-Boy, Lord of Chaos, member of the Light, at your service. Well, that last one's the other way around. I want you to come work for me."

I evaluate him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Goodie. Whatever I wish, but mostly the icky stuff, like murder, arson, stuff like that." he makes shooing motions with his hand, as if to move them away from him.

"What would you give me in return?"

He smiles at this. "Power. More than you can dream of. If, that is, you perform your duties to the letter."

I smirk. "I'm in."

He smiles as well. "I knew you would be. This way. Oh, and bring your thrall, too."

Blue comes into the clearing, and I direct him over to me. Klarion uses his magic to transport us to a ship.

"Move, meat." says a large man in black armor.

"Now, now, Black Beetle, that's no way to treat a superior." Klarion waggles a finger at the offending person.

"I wasn't talking to you, Boy. The meat is standing in the way." he snarls at me.

"I assure you, you're as much meat to me as I am to you. I assume that you would taste much better than Blue here, having more…. experience." Before I said the last word, I paused, looking him up and down.

His eyes widened, and he growled. "Just move."

My armor flared behind me. "Oho, someone's hostile. I dare you."

"A challenge, then?"

"Come on now, you two, break it up. You can't have the Light and our Partners alliance break up because you two prizes can't control your tempers."

"Speak for yourself," I say, a twinge of satisfaction taking precedence.

He growls, and moves down the hallway, giving me a nice view of his ass.

"Ah, I do so appreciate fine art." I say, knowing that he'll look behind him and see where I'm staring.

Klarion looks amused. "Oh, I do like you. Very much so. Let's go give you your assignment."


	2. Missions and Meetings

An hour later, I know everything about the Light, the Justice League, and the Reach that he can teach me. Blue's still following me around.

"Oh, yes, Blue Beetle. A fine acquisition, my dear. Tell me, have we met before? I'm the Reach ambassador to Earth." says a tall Reachman, shaking my hand.

"I am not from here. Just arrived, in fact."

"And what is your name?" he asks, leaning in.

Klarion pauses. "Oh yeah, what is your name?"

I smirk underneath my mask. "You may call me the Listener."

The Reachman frowns. "That's an unusual Earth name."

"Well, these are unusual circumstances." Hearing footsteps, I give no indication I have, but from the gait, I assume it's Black Beetle.

"Ambassador, security is all set."

The Ambassador nods. "Good. I shall go down to Earth now. My new acquaintance, would you like to accompany me?" he asks me, offering his arm.

"I would, at any other time, but I should probably have Lord Klarion show me my new duties before I learn any bad habits. Those could become ingrained in me, and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to turn out terribly."

He clears his throat, saying, "Of course. My apologies. Next time, then. Black Beetle, you will stay here to oversee security measures, as usual."

Black Beetle nods, and I wave goodbye to the Ambassador, who returns it with a more than polite smile.

Klarion smirks at me. "Nice touch there. Hard to sweet talk any of these Reachmen."

I shrug. "I've always been good at every form of persuasion."

Black Beetle, walking behind us to the science lab, misses a beat in his step.

Under my mask, I smirk. There's nothing quite like making a strong, dominant warrior feel awkward when he shouldn't.

We reach the science lab, and escort Blue inside, where I instruct him to follow any orders given to him by the Reach scientists. He stays there, so they can reactivate his scarab, and have him, once again, under their complete control, though it is quite unnecessary, since he is in my thrall.

"So, Listener, this will be your quarters. Here's your mission; complete it at all costs. We can pull as many strings as you need."

"You won't need to; I'm the master."

Klarion smiled again as Teekl meowed. "Oh, yeah. You'll have to be shown how to operate the Zeta tubes by Black Beetle when you're ready. I'd tell you where to find him, but I don't know where he is." he shrugged, Black having stopped in the science labs as my tour continued.

"Thank you, Lord Klarion."

He uses his magic to teleport himself away.

I go into my room, and set down my pack.

Opening the packet, I read the report

"Ah, a murder, a framing, a break in. I'm loving this job." I mutter to myself.

"As well you should. The Reach and the Light choose operators with the highest quality and confidence. Although, it doesn't make sense. I've never even heard of you before." says a deep voice. I turn to the speaker, and see Black Beetle in my room.

"What are you doing in my room?" I question, looking at him.

"Waiting for you to be ready for the mission."

"You really shouldn't wait for me, ever. I'm always ready, for anything."

I didn't miss the look in his eyes.

I shoulder my bag. "Let's go."

He growls, and leads the way to the drop off point.

"See ya round, BB." I say to him, waving a goodbye to him.

He scowls at me, and I smirk under my mask. Getting under his skin is way too much fun.

I watch a superhero, blond and strong, take down a woman in a hideous outfit.

A team, reporting to each other through radio comms, tell each other what they're doing.

"Well, well, well. It would appear to be a challenge." I whisper to myself, and slip into a crouch.

Sensing a person behind me, I go invisible, and sneak right behind them, before sliding a dagger in between their ribs, straight to the heart. Too bad this has to be quick, I'd love some blood right now.

I sneak into the office, and steal what I needed. The report specified only to take that, and as much as I might want to, I shouldn't break the rules on my first day.

I slip out, and go to my next target, for murder.

In a moment, I return to the Reach ship, and leave Black Beetle's jaw hanging wide open.

Nothing is as satisfying as that.


	3. Sparring

Forty-five minutes later and I'm sitting in BB's arms as he flies us across the Earth countryside.

Normally, I'd enjoy this, but I've found that after being escorted to Skuldafn on the back of Odahviing, scenery doesn't quite strike my fancy so much anymore.

We set down, and he goes in as a distraction.

"Good luck," I whisper to him as he slips off. His head turns back a single second, as he grunts a reply.

I assume it was something along the lines of, I don't need luck.

Seeing as I'd have all the time I'd need for the job, I set off, hoping to finish early so I could get a look at BB in action. Just a few looks at him tell me that he's strong, angry, and always eager for a fight.

My kind of guy. Just like me.

Quickly, I finish my part, and am back where we started, listening and drawing closer to the sounds of the fight.

I climb a tree, going invisible anyway, to watch, using my advanced sight to discern the images seen.

Black Beetle's handing the kids their asses, and I have to admire his precision, determination, and sheer ability.

Nothing slips by him, except the Martian lass. She's camouflaged, but using a spell I learned a long time ago, I see her, and send a fire spell her way. I hear her screams, and decide that it's satisfaction enough.

I sidle up to BB, and mutter in his ear, "I'm finished. Let's go." to him, and he doesn't even nod. Putting on a performance, he says, "I'm done here, meat. For your sake, hope we don't meet again."

That sent shivers down my spine, and I'm sure he felt it.

I can practically feel his smirk.

We get back to the Reach ship, and I wake up. I'd fallen asleep when we were over Denver, and before then, my muscles had become stiff in the cold air, more than a mile above the nearest land, so he changed my position, carrying me bridal style, in his arms.

I stretch, and we report our findings to the Ambassador, who was having a conference with the Light.

"Excellent," says the Ambassador, letting his eyes linger a bit longer on me than normal.

I was the only one that heard Black Beetle's miniscule growl.

We both leave the room, and I hear them start conversing about us. "An effective team, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed…."

I part from Black Beetle, strolling to my quarters to refresh myself.

I'm in the training room, punching the life out of a bag hanging from the ceiling. In an instant, I slam the bag against the wall, knocking it off the hinges. I was still not even close to tired.

"You seem very athletic, for a meatbag." says a deep, grating voice behind me.

I turn my head, and see Black Beetle standing just inside the training room.

Walking away to rehang the bag, I look at him once my task is finished.

"I'm not exactly all that I seem. Though, I suppose you could guess several things about me, you couldn't possibly guess everything. Why are you here?" I say, speaking through my Ancient Cowl. It was unusual for me to be wearing it, as it was one of my more revealing headgears. I usually liked to keep my face as covered as possible.

"I was wondering who continually disrupts my nightly exercises by using the training room at 1 in the morning."

I rub my neck. "Huh. Time, you son of a bitch. Although it seems to move much more slowly here than back home."

He quirks his head. "Anyway, I was wondering if the meat would like to spar, so you can get out of my training room."

"Excuse me, but I never saw a label on it declaring it was yours."

He growls, and I smirk under the cowl. "Have at me, then. No weapons."

He smirks, and flies at me, and I lower myself into a crouch. I wait, and he is about a second away from me when I dive aside, leaving my leg out, catching him in the chest. I grit my teeth, but I've suffered worse.

He staggers backward a bit, and I do a handspring, landing back on my feet.

"Impressive, meat. Not many meatbags can withstand the impact of a full Reach warrior. However, you won't last much longer against me." he smirks, and charges again. I can't pull the same trick again, so I run right at him, and jump, knowing it'll carry him farther, and push off of his back, shoving him into the wall.

"Turn and face me, meat!" he yells, turning around.

I smirk, loving how I get under his skin so effortlessly.

"I am, Blacky. New deal- if I win, I get to know your name."

He growls, and moves in closer, making his armor lie flat. "Fine. The same goes for me."

I smirk. "No flying, either. You don't get to use your abilities, I don't get to use mine."

He smirks, and puts his hands up. "You will find me a challenging opponent, meatbag."

"I expect you'll find the same thing about me, however, you should know, I am a master of fighting in every form. Especially the Whispering Fang style."

His punch nearly sends me sprawling, but I block the brunt of it with my right hand, and jab, with each individual digit of my left hand, his chest. He groans, and stumbles, leaving me to support him and twisting his arm back, slamming his body against the wall.

"Give in," I state, fighting him back against the wall.

"Never," he states, throwing me back, and shoving me on the floor.

I grin, knowing he can't see it. My foot squirms, making him uncomfortable, and while he's distracted, I scratch his armor with my finger through my glove, and knee him.

He groans again, and I flip the hold, pinning him down by using my torso and arms, my head directly above his.

"I do believe this means I win. If you struggle anymore, I'll break something of yours."

"You can't break through this armor."

I smirk, and grip his wrist, slowly forcing more and more pressure onto it, until he groans and gasps in pain.

"Your name. Now!"

"Dawur…"

"Excellent." I drop my head so we're not more than a centimeter apart. I see his eyes linger where my mouth would be, and speak in a whisper. "If you ever really want to know my true name, you'll have to do much better than that, and a lot more, in the face of the Lady Mara and the Lady Dibella. But, I will tell you; one name, out of many I possess, is Qahnaarin."

I stand, an instant later. "It is nice to meet you, Dawur."

As I turn to leave, I call out, "We should spar again soon. Perhaps with more… interesting things on the table."

My laugh echoes throughout the halls, and I wish I'd seen his face.


	4. Training New Meat

The recent Reach activities have accelerated the need for more personnel, and I am somehow in charge of training the new recruits.

Icicle Junior, the Terror twins, Tommy and Tuppence, Tigress, and Kaldur'ahm are all in my class. I do not like Tigress or Kaldur. There is something unusual about those two. I shall keep my abilities hidden from them as much as possible.

We're in the training room.

"Alright, which one of you thinks they can take me?"

Icicle Junior scoffs, and steps up to the platform. "In my sleep-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence, for I kick him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. I twirl my other foot around, bringing it up to his head, and stopping only an inch away.

"Lesson one: You never, ever, taunt a person when you do not know their abilities. Lesson two: Always have the control. Lesson three: Do not get distracted."

At my last lesson, I punch Icicle Junior in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"If any of you break these rules, I will personally execute you in front of all the people here. No matter your station here." I say, glancing at Kaldur and Tigress, slightly separated from the rest.

"Class is dismissed. Go do whatever you actually do here."

The class grumbles, but walks out of the training room eventually.

I stay behind, and am just sitting on a bench, when Dawur comes up to me.

"That was your lesson?" he asks.

"Got a better one? I don't know how to teach, no matter what position I had at the college." I chuckle.

"College?" he questions.

I laugh a bit. "It's a long story. Then again, everything with me is."

He blinks, and smiles a bit. Quickly, but I catch it.

"Would you like to spar again?"

I grin. "Always ready, remember?"

I leap up before I have a chance to see his face. "Weapons this time?"

He nods. "Until I can beat you at hand to hand."

I scoff. "Unlikely. I was trained by a master. He taught me everything I know. Until, that is, someone killed him. And that's how I found who I really was!" I laugh.

Dawur just looks confused. I step onto the largest pad in the room, and unsheath my Daedric daggers. They look lethal, and they are.

Dawur smirks, and charges at me, his arm transforming into a blade.

I raise my daggers in a defensive pattern, crossed, to absorb the blow, a second before it lands. I grit my teeth at the impact, and shove up, gaining a foothold for a second, as he's very strong. Using that second, I grab the dagger, take it out of the hold, and drive it up, as deep as I can, into his armor.

He staggers back, and I, panting, turn to survey the damage.

Dawur's still alive, and I smile in spite of myself. "Does that mean I win?"

He pulls it out of him, casting it aside. "Not even close, meat."

His armor already scabbing over the wound, he charges at me, sprinting fast, with both hands in front of him resembling a battering ram.

I equip my shield, blocking and knowing that I'll still probably be knocked on my ass.

He charges into me, and breaks through my block, staggering me, so that he gets another blow in.

"So the meatbag is exactly that. I'm almost disappointed. Almost."

He's crushing me, placing his foot on my chest. I reach up and stab it, making sure I hit a tendon or ligament.

He yells, and I jump up, onto him, knocking him over and holding a dagger to his throat.

"Give in yet?"

He struggles a bit more, until I start pressing it into his throat, cutting through his armor and exposing his flesh, which was a nice mint green.

He stops struggling, finally feeling the knife almost piercing his throat and ending his life.

"Give?"

He swallows. Tension fills the air, and he gives the slightest of nods.

I sheath my dagger, and stand up, extending my arm to him to help him up. He takes it, and throws me into the wall, pinning me there.

"Give in, yet, meat?" he growls in my ear. We're about a centimeter apart.

I choke out, "Never,"

He growls again, and brings back his left fist, changing it into a mace.

I smirk under my mask. As he slams it down, I use my legs to shove his chest away, throwing off his balance, and bringing him to his knees.

"If you're going to do that again, I'll cut you down where you stand." he growls, feeling his chest where I kicked him.

I lean down, close to him. "Put your money where your mouth is." and laugh.

He stares up at me, curiosity clouding his eyes. I use the opportunity to push him to the ground, getting on top of him again, like how we ended up when we were sparring for hand to hand, holding a dagger, yet again, to his throat.

"Just give in. You obviously won't be able to win this contest, though, there are those that I would be willing to cede to you." My smirk was evident in my voice, even then. "But until you can figure out how to initiate those types of contests, you will not win."

He groans, in pain.

I sigh, sheathing my daggers, equipping a healing spell and moving off of him. "Come here."

He opens his eyes, staring suspiciously at my hand holding the spell. I roll my eyes. "It'll heal you, smart one."

"My armor can do that perfectly fine."

"It's armor, Dawur. Not a potion." Without another word, I put my hand to his chest, hearing his breath constrict at my touch. "Take off your armor, just so I can heal you."

His armor surrounding the area comes off after a moment of hesitation. I still can't get used to the technology the Reach have.

I activate the spell, and within moments, his bruises have faded and scars left by unhealed tissues are properly sealed. Muscles knit together again, bones fuse back to their original places.

I cease the spell, sheathing my hands again. "Huh. Feels different here."

He gets up, taking my offered hand. "What does?"

I examine my hand. "Healing spells. It's more… intimate. I could feel your bones knitting back together, free from scar tissue, muscles torn from overexertion being soothed… Well, it's different than I'm used to."

"You're used to healing people using your hands?"

I glare at him. "It's called magic, and it's incredibly powerful. I could kill you where you stand with one hit."

He narrows his eyes, stepping closer, so we're inches apart. "Really?"

"Really." I do not betray the fact that only if he was weakened, I could do it. There is no magical equation that guarantees instant death when facing an enemy.

He cocks his head to the side, slightly away from his body. "Impressive."

He leans in closely, and whispers, "Perhaps I'll have to take you up on that offer to discover more about you in a more…" he pauses, his eyes going up and down my body, "intimate setting."

I smirk under my mask. "Good to know you reciprocate the feeling. Anytime, after you beat me. So get to practicing."

He growls, and my smirk grows. I walk through the door, knowing he's watching my ass.

Ah, it feels good to do this again.


	5. Special Assignment

I'm sitting in my quarters, resting and sharpening my blades, when there's a knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

I stifle a groan. I do not enjoy the Ambassador's company, but I am unsure if I could turn him down politely.

I throw on my cowl, and answer the door. "Ambassador! How have you been?"

He smiles, the picture of polite. "Very well, thank you. I'm afraid we haven't had time to talk since you joined us, beyond that one conversation on your first day, due to my duties…"

I nod, placating him. "It's only natural to be responsible for that. It's something I respect, in fact. What did you want to talk about?"

"I have a mission for you and Black Beetle. You two seem to be a good team together, and this is priority Alpha. We believe we have a mole in our team, and we must root them out. I'm assigning this task to you, and the Light has been informed that we're doing all we can, to root out the brat's team's spies, if they have any."

"So what exactly is the mission, here?" I ask, leaning against the doorway, crossing my arm over my chest. In my opinion, he was looking at my body way too much, but that's hardly entirely his fault. I am wearing my Dark Brotherhood armor, and it clings because I've worn it so much.

"Here it is. Say nothing of your extra mission to anyone on the team, except for Black Beetle. You two are the only ones above jurisdiction, and you must root out the mole before it becomes more of a problem."

I nod once. "Understood. When do we leave?"

"Right now, meat." says a gravelly, low voice, coming around the hallway. Black Beetle walks into view a moment later. "Ready?"

My eyes glint. "Always. Ambassador, it was a pleasure."

He inclines his head. "Likewise."

I feel his eyes peruse my behind as I walk with Black Beetle to the hangar.

The team, composed of Tigress, Tommy and Tuppence Terror, Icicle Junior, Kaldur'ahm, Black Beetle and I, are all in the special Reach ship designed for covert missions. I'm still not exactly sure what we're actually doing, but I just play along. I've always been good at what I do. Now, I know I'm the best.

I make a mental list of the suspects.

Icicle Junior: Desperate for respect, attention, needs to prove himself. Unlikely, but still possible.

Tommy Terror: Follows his sister, Tuppence. If he's a traitor, he's most likely following Tuppence.

Tuppence Terror: Headstrong, bossy, eager for a fight. Also reasonable, smart, and relatively decisive.

Tigress: Newcomer. Vouched for by Kaldur'ahm. Unknown skill set, background, and wild card.

Kaldur'ahm: Son of Black Manta, but not above suspicion. Could be a mole working against the Light and the Reach.

This is going to be a tough call, isn't it?

Although, I do believe that Icicle and the Terror Twins are above suspicion. All of them have substantial criminal records, and would not be working against us without a very good reason, as we're paying them, have leverage, and allow them to do things they absolutely love to do.

Tigress, as I said, is a wildcard. Though vouched for, I do not trust her. She is constantly at his side, and it seems that he forgets who she is sometimes, starting to speak to her with an A on the tip of his tongue, before changing it to a T.

Very, very strange.

I mull over the thoughts in my head, and resolve to share them with Black Beetle when I have the chance. Not right now, though, as the whole team is within earshot. Covert mission ships are not designed for comfort, and are small, cramped, and very, very fast.

Still, we have about two hours before we reach our destination. Might as well sleep some.

I'm awakened from my hour-long nap by Dawur, who tells me it's mission briefing time. I stretch, catlike, and feel his eyes following me. I'm wearing my Nightingale armor, which fits well, and is extremely clingy, but I love the way it feels. The enchantments are also incredibly useful, especially on missions.

"What's the deal, here, Black Beetle? We're sent on a mission and we have no information on what we're even doing." asked Icicle Junior, watching Black Beetle enter the room, switching his eyes to me afterwards.

Dawur growls, and takes his position at the head of the table, me sitting next to him.

"This mission is to set up Reach and Light partnership facilities in the Northern parts of several countries. We'll be using teams, Tigress and Kaldur'ahm, Icicle Junior and the Twins, and Listener and I. Find a secure location, scout the area, and makes sure it checks out. A list of parameters is here."

Flip screens pops out of the table in front of everyone, listing parameters. I peruse them for a time, before finishing and looking around, trying to see who else was finished.

A chat bubble appears on the screen, from Dawur.

"Yours is shorter because I know them by heart."

I glance at him, and see him staring at me intensely.

I type back, "Nice to know I get a lesser workload because I'm special. Oh, wait, no, you're special."

A small smile rewards me. He responds, "We will have to talk about our search when we finish deploying."

"Can't wait."

His eyes shift over to me, suspicious. A smirk alights my face, covered by my cowl completely.

The others finish reading. "When do we leave?" asked Tigress.

"Your drop zone, Tigress and Kaldur'ahm, is right below us."

Tigress nods, and stands up with Kaldur'ahm, leaving for the doors.

We let them off in Northern Canada, and our next stop is Greenland.

"Say, Black Beetle, why are you and the Listener together on this assignment?" asks Icicle Junior.

"There might be snowstorms. One person in each group has to be immune to cold weather, or mostly resistant. Kaldur'ahm, you, and the Listener are all immune compared to the rest of us. If a blizzard strikes up, you will have to protect the others in the group." he responds.

"Right." Icicle Junior looks disheartened.

In fifteen more minutes, we arrive above Greenland, letting off the Terror Twins and Icicle Junior, who bids a very special and prolonged goodbye to me in particular.

I join Dawur in the cockpit of the ship, finally leaving Greenland. "So, what's up."

He casts a sidelong look at me. "We'll have to reach the checkpoint by a certain time, or we'll miss the ship. We can't risk it being discovered."

"Where exactly are we going?" I say, slipping into the elevated seat right next to him on the left.

"The Arctic."

"Ooo, mysterious."

He doesn't respond, and simply flies the jet to our destination.

We get there in ten minutes more, and set down, the Reach ship clearing out.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"A central location, easy to access, and somewhat protected already from sight and blizzards."

"Wonderful. This is going to be easy."

"It's not."

"That was sarcasm."

He picks me up, bridal style, and starts flying. "Look out for clouds, and sensible sights."

"What about over there."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I, Dawur. Over there." I point, not far from where we are.

"Alright. We will check it out."

We set down a few moments later, and investigate. "Promising."

"Indeed," he echoes.

I glance up, hearing something. "Dawur, something's coming."

"What?"

"I don't know, it's just a noise. I can't differentiate it from other sounds. So shut up for a minute, and let me- By Sithis, it's a blizzard. Get in the cave. Now."

We get in the cave just before the storm hits, and Black Beetle's thrown against the other side of the wall. I rush to cover the entrance, sparing only a glance at Dawur's form on the floor.

I use Telekinesis on the cave's entrance, bringing it down to cover it as much as possible.

As soon as that's done, I run over to him.

"Are you okay, Dawur?"

He groans. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

I back off. It's cold, very cold, and although I am usually immune to the cold, even I can tell that it's below zero.

I sit across from Dawur, not knowing what to do, and knowing that he isn't badly hurt.

"Who do you think is the mole?" he asks after a time, though it comes out as more of a grunt.

"It's unlikely that it's the Twins or Icicle Junior. Tigress seems the most likely, but since Kaldur'ahm vouched for her, if she's the traitor, then that means that he is most likely in on it as well. Agreed?"

He nods, breathing deeply. "It is logical."

The silence sits for a few more minutes.

"It is cold."

I look up at him. "I noticed. What of it?"

"The Reach are an insectoid species, vulnerable to cold."

"The mission team ups make more sense now. How much cold can you withstand?"

"I am unsure; the Scarab helps manage it."

I stand up, and heat my hands with a flame spell, igniting a fire in front of him. "Does that help?"

"It does, meatbag."

I smirk. "And here I was thinking you liked me."

He opens his eyes. "I do, meat."

I laugh. "Molag Bal would have liked to meet you."

"Molag Bal?"

"A Daedric Prince. His realm encompasses Domination. A very, erm, demanding Prince."

"Hmm…"

"Dawur? I need you to do something. Do not fall asleep. Ask me about anything and I'll tell you, but you have to stay awake. Can you do that?" I ask him, sitting close enough to him that I can see his breath.

I slap him hard across the face. "Can you do that?"

"So cold…"

"Wow…. Insectoid races are terrible at retaining body heat."

I equip a healing spell, and use it on him. "Does that help?"

He seems to wake up. "Yes, it feels good."

Relief floods through my veins. "Tell me if it gets worse. And tell me if you feel drowsy."

He nods. "Of course, meat."

I smile. Back to normal.


	6. An Awkward Necessity

A few hours later, I'm running low on magicka, the storm is still going on, and I have no idea what to do next.

I finally run out of magicka, and Dawur has already started shivering again.

"Dawur, I'm out of magicka. I can't cast the spell again. But, I have an…. idea."

He shivers. "What idea?"

"Well, I've been learning about anatomy, and Reach physiology. If a Reachman initiates intimacy, then it raises body heat for both subjects."

He looks up at me. "Are you saying we should?"

I blush so fiercely I feel like I'm on fire. "I mean…. if it'll help you survive, I suppose…"

"You really want to do this?" he asks, looking up at me.

"Well, I can't do anything else besides that, so what else could we do?" I say, exasperated.

He looks at me. "If you're willing, meat."

I kneel down beside him, pulling down the mouth covering on my cowl. "I like having a companion to talk to. Makes things infinitely more interesting."

He leans closer. "How much more interesting?"

"Infinitely," I whisper, and lean in as close as possible. He closes the gap between us, kissing my lips delicately, which seems strange for such a huge man.

It isn't my first kiss, as I kissed a boy when I was thirteen, a boy in Elsweyr, visiting the monastery that I was receiving my training for Whispering Fang martial arts.

However, that kiss was nothing like this one. It was passionless, a boy who simply wanted a kiss from a girl to brag about. This, this was with precision, heat, and fury.

When we broke apart, I gasp, and notice that he seems better. "You already look better."

"Reachmen thrive on intimacy upon contact." He pants, and pulls me in closer, kissing me again with ferocity this time. He bites my lip, and when I gasp, his tongue peruses my mouth, and his hand comes up and pulls off the rest of my hood, exposing my head. Silver hair tumbles out, and his hand goes to my quiver strap, unbuckling it and letting it fall to the ground.

Both of his hands come up to my waist, gripping it tightly and shifting me around to find the most comfortable spot.

He breaks off the kiss, and glances over my remaining armor, before settling his eyes on my face. Dawur's hands come off my waist, and brushes against my cheek. "Why do you always wear a mask?"

I smile, lightly touching his hand with mine. "I like being mysterious."

"It is rather sexy, I must admit." He smiles, and reaches up to kiss me again.

We make out for a few minutes, and I can feel his temperature rising to normal levels again.

I break the kiss. "We could stop now."

"We could."

"I don't want to, though. Do you?"

A glint in his eyes is all I need for an answer.

Suddenly, he turns the tables, putting me on the floor instead of him. He kisses me again, and I automatically open my mouth, letting his tongue explore.

I moan, and he chuckles. Breaking the kiss, he whispers, "You are an extraordinary specimen, meat. I will enjoy devouring you."

I smile, glad he can see my face. "Looking forward to it."

He laughs, and I take the opportunity to practically throw my gloves off, squirming out of my boots as well.

He turns back to me, and seizes my lips again, but drawing upwards, making me follow him. He tries to take my armor off, and I smirk.

"Let me," I breath, holding off his hands with my own. I reach over, untying my weapons belt, and my pack. My hands reach up to my armor joinings, and slowly undo them, my fingers shaking slightly with nerves. Dawur's hands come up to mine, undoing the buckles for me in an infinitely more sexy way.

"Nervous, meat?" he asks, chuckling.

"A little." I reply, laughing shakily.

He undoes the buckles easily, and lifts up my armor, slipping it off.

"Meat, I could eat you right now."

I laugh. "I'm naked, now return the favor."

He laughs, and his armor retreats back to his Scarab, revealing his gorgeous teal skin. "Satisfied, meat?"

I grin, nodding. "Almost, but not quite."

Dawur reaches up to my bra, untying the knot, and throwing it across the room. He hooks his hands around my underwear, drawing them down, and pushing me down, onto the floor again. Pressed against the ground, I was helpless, and loving the feeling. Not many could have me in a position even resembling something like this, battle-wise.

He kisses my lips, then shifts his position, passing over my chest, pausing to pay my breasts special attention, nipping, biting, and licking them, making shivers of pleasure run down my spine.

Dawur halts his kissing at my breasts, and unsheathes his armor fully. Whereas before, only his upper body was revealed, minus his head. This time, however, I find myself staring at his member, pulsing and extremely large.

"Ready, meat?" he asks, lowering himself into alignment with my entrance. I spread my legs wide and reply with a throaty, "Yes."

He smirks, finally uncovering his head and face, revealing that he was absolutely gorgeous, and thrusts into me. A burst of pain tears through me, then lost in intimate pleasure. If Dawur were not on top of me, pinning me down, I would be writhing in pure pleasure.

He keeps thrusting, increasing the pace, and we're both panting by the time that he pulls out, to thrust in one more time. He does, buried up to the hilt, and both of us lose it.

We lay still together for a while, until Dawur moves, and pulls out of me.

He growls. "You did not tell me I was your first."

I shrug, smiling. "You didn't ask."

He narrows his eyes. "I assumed I was not."

I shift my head to the side. "Do you regret what we did?"

His eyes glimmer. "No." Dawur lays down beside me. "I do not."

I smile and nod.

"Besides, I'm sure I'll get cold again sooner rather than later."

Dawur smirks.

"Always ready, remember?" I reply.

He smiles. "So, what is your real name?"

"Enyo."

"Well, Enyo, ready for another round?"

I roll over until I'm on top of him. "Always."


	7. An Infestation Found

A few hours later, the storm dies down, finally, and I'm a bit sad to see it go. Being with Dawur is just, pleasant.

We reach the rendezvous point with the ship about an hour before, and I start wondering if there's a secluded spot nearby. Dawur doesn't even have this thought, and just pulls me down with him, unsheathing his member and throwing down the bottom portion of my armor, pumping into me fast and hard.

We would lay together for a while, but the ship will arrive anytime now.

Dawur pulls me close to him, breathing in my ear, turning me on slightly. "The next rendezvous point for the teams is two hours away on the ship."

I turn to him. "Set the autopilot?"

"Consider it done." he says, before scooping me up bridal-style and flying us to the ship.

As he sets it, I'm already busy laying down my weapons, quiver, shoes, belt, and gloves. I learned that Dawur likes my hood enough that he prefers to take it off himself. I let him, because it's unbelievably sexy.

He personally takes off my armor, hood, and underthings, much faster than I ever could.

This time, I knock him down before he can do the same to me, and straddle him. "Ready?" I say, voice heavy with lust.

He grins. "Think you can take me?"

I lean down, whispering into his face, an inch away from his lips. "I know I can."

Kissing him, I start touching his cock, stroking it to bring it to it's full potential. He groans, something that is extremely arousing, and lets me insert it into myself. At this point, he grabs my hips, moving me up and down his shaft slowly, to torture me. I love that he does this, as it makes it that much more enjoyable. If he's playful, he torments, if he's not, he'll just fuck.

Either way, I love what he does to me.

By the time that I'm yearning for him to increase, he brings me down forcefully, and starts moving me up and down faster and faster. I could almost cry for this.

I climax before him, and he pulls me down a few more times before releasing as well.

Instead of falling onto him, which always sounds and looks appealing afterwards, I stay where I am, simply looking at him and memorizing every detail I can.

Eventually, we're contacted via radio by the Terror Twins and Icicle Junior.

"Hey! There you guys are. Took you a while to get here. What's your ETA?"

Dawur, always cool and collected, strides to the com, armor clicking back into place. "Ten minutes, meat. Did you complete the objective?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. Both the Light and the Reach shall be pleased."

I silently put on my clothing while he speaks with them, and am fully clothed by the time Dawur turns around.

"How do I look?" I ask, twirling.

"I prefer you naked, but, you do look lovely." He replies.

I smile, pleased, then take my seat next to him in the cockpit.

For the rest of the trip back, I'm learning how to fly the ship, frustrating him at every opportunity to see what would happen.

It's a good way to spend a day.

We get back, and I go immediately to my quarters, trying to figure out when I would next be able to see Dawur. Sadly, I have a training session today, to teach the new recruits. But before then, I mull over the events throughout the last day in my mind, wondering if he regrets his actions. I know I don't, because all my taunts and teasings were to get his attention, which, I suppose worked.

Before long, I have to get to the training room, and I practically throw on my Nightingale armor.

"Enemies will try to distract you. Let them taunt, let them jive, poke fun, attempt to make you uncomfortable. If you can, taunt back. Make them angry. An opponent enraged can be unpredictable, or the exact opposite. Make accusations, insult them, anything that throws them off balance."

"A demonstration is in order, I believe. Tigress, care to help?"

As Tigress was the most likely traitor, I knew that I could do this.

"Uh… Okay." she says, advancing onto the mat. "Be assured, I am often underestimated."

"I never estimate people, Tigress. I only think about the likelihoods of people's factions. For instance, you appear to be on the Light's side, the Reach's Partner, but is that your only place of your heart?" I say, snarling, both of us circling each other.

Her eyes narrow behind her mask, and she strikes first. "My only allegiance is to the Light."

I hear a tremble in her voice. "Is that truly so? Chances are that I haven't been introduced to any former acquaintances of yours. Tell me, Tigress, what's your name? What's your life story? Who are your parents? Are they proud of you? In your line of work? Aware of what you're doing, that you're alive, right here, right now? Tell me." I charge at her, slashing at her, drawing only a sliver of blood. It gives me an idea.

"Tell me, Tigress. Your secrets, your passions, your heart breaks, your traumatic experiences in life that make you what you are today."

Another cut on her body appears.

"Tell me everything."

She flies at me, throwing punches, kicks, weapons, everything she has.

I block them easily, dodging those I can't, and pushing her against the wall, a blade to her throat.

"This is why it is such a powerful tool. Dismissed."

The class files out, most looking scared as hell from that encounter.

I raise my blade, surveying the tip, and wait a moment, then depart the training room, heading for the lab.

When I get there, I slam down the blade in front of the Head Reach Scientist.

"I think I've found the infestation."

She sees the blood, smiles, and nods.

"I shall personally see to the extermination of the rodents."

I smirk, and leave the lab, confident that my suspicions will prove correct.


	8. Potential Powers

Back in the training room, I simply train as a way to make the time pass faster. About ten minutes into my start, Black Beetle walks into the room, and spies me. He strolls onto the mat.

"Ready for a rematch?" he asks, looking at me with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

I stop hitting the punching bag, turning around. "What'd I tell ya? Always ready."

Desire filled his eyes. "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

I grin under my mask. "What wager do you have in mind?"

He growls. "If you don't want to know, don't lose."

"Oh, but I do want to know, and I won't lose."

He growls seductively. "Is that a challenge?"

I smile. "What do you think?"

He charges without warning, throwing me into the wall with his momentum. He holds me there, drawing back his fist to punch me, when I look at him and use my Vampire's Seduction power.

He halts, confused, but compliant, and drops me. I smirk, drop my cowl, and cock his neck to one side, telling him to remove his armor there. He complies, eyes watching me, unsure of what I'm doing, and continues watching as I bite into the base of his neck, drawing blood.

I part from his neck with difficulty.

"Your blood is the sweetest nectar I have ever had the pleasure of tasting." I say, licking my lips to draw out any remnants of blood, feeling my fangs shrink back a bit, restoring my face to normal as I pull my mask back up.

His eyes, previously cloudy, return to normal.

"Does this mean that I'm a thrall?" he asks, growling.

I laugh. "Not if I release you. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go to my room," I say the last sentence in a whisper, leaning close to his ear.

He nods once, and follows me to my room, lust filling his gaze.

We enter it, and I lock the door at once. To my surprise, he does nothing.

"If I release you, will you claim me as your own?" I ask, staring him straight in the eye.

He leans down, drawing me closer to him, hands on my waist, growling seductively. "You are already mine, meat."

I smile, tearing off my gloves. "It's already done."

Black Beetle growls, throwing me on the bed. He crawls on, snarling, and pulls off the rest of my clothes. He unsheathes his armor, and before he can do anything, I flip us over, and lower down, taking his member in his mouth. I move up and down his shaft, flicking my tongue over the tip when I reach it. He groans, gripping my hair, and moving my head up and down faster. I oblige, pleased with the pleasure I'm bringing to him.

I start deepthroating him, actually enjoying what I'm doing, surprising myself. He keeps moaning, and I feel him throbbing, finally spilling his seed inside my throat. I swallow it all, licking the last of his cum off of his member.

He's panting, his eyes closed, still moaning.

I reach up to kiss him, letting him taste himself on my tongue.

Sadly, we are interrupted when the intercom activates. "Listener, please come down to the lab. Black Beetle, also come down."

We freeze, and I reach over and reply, "We'll be there in five."

"Affirmative." the intercom deactivates.

I chuckle. "Timing."

His armor clicks back into place, and I pull on my armor as quickly as I can.

When I'm done, he has already departed and is halfway to the lab. The only reason I know that is because I pass him, running, turning around backwards and saluting.

I turn around again quickly, getting to the lab excitedly.

"Excellent, you're here. And you're here as well, Black Beetle. Let's get started. You could actually hang back here, you are not needed in this part, although you are welcome to stand in." says the Reach scientist, the Ambassador at her side.

"We have analyzed the blood sample you brought us, and we do believe your suspicions are correct. The blood matches Artemis, one of Kaldur'ahm's former teammates. Sadly, this means that Black Manta's son is a traitor, and neither he nor Tigress can be trusted.

"Furthermore, we have done extensive tests on human subjects with Scarabs, thanks to your contribution through Blue Beetle. We would like to attach a Scarab to you."

The Scientist pauses, looking at me for a reaction. "We could also use our superior technology to enhance your genetic profile, giving your powers a boost, if we find the Meta-gene in your genetic profile."

"We'll need a sample of your DNA, to test."

I think this over quickly, before pulling a glove off. "How much blood do you need?"

"Just a sample," says the Scientist, already preparing a slide.

I take off my other glove, extend my index finger, and draw it across my wrist, giving a tiny droplet of blood freedom from my body and landing on the slide perfectly. I cast a healing spell before another one can fall.

I put on my gloves. "Is there any way we could do both?"

The Ambassador's eyebrows rose. "You wish to have both superpowers and a Scarab?"

Grinning underneath my mask, I nod. "It's fun to make a formidable weapon the deadliest weapon in the of the entire world."

The Scientist looks doubtful. "We'll explore it, if you're sure. There are formidable risks involved in both, and we cannot be certain that you will survive both procedures."

"It does not matter. I have done many life-risking things in the course of my existence; this will be no different." I state matter-of-factly.

The Scientist nods once. "It will certainly prove a challenge, and one that the Reach will willingly grant you, as you've helped root out the mole in our ranks, disappointing as it may be."

I incline my head. "Happy to be of service."

The Ambassador's eyes sweeping my figure, he dismisses me, telling Dawur to stay behind to discuss Reach security details. I leave the room, not exactly sure where I'm headed.

Being too alert to sleep, I return to my room, surveying the damage that was inflicted upon the room by our actions earlier. I jump onto the bed, bringing up a tablet that houses the Reach database. I always believe that the more you know about your allies, the less likely they'll turn on you. However, history is always written by the winners.


End file.
